The invention relates generally to piles driven into the ground at construction sites to form the upright support members of earth embankment walls. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of a rigid plate affixed to the underground portion of an upright support pile to increase the safe bearing power of the pile.
Typically, a plurality of upright piles are driven into the earth and positioned to be generally spaced along the edges of an earth embankment. A portion of each pile extends above the earth. A plurality of suitable support members, often sections of lumber, are transversely attached to the above-ground portion of the upright piles to form a retaining wall. The safe bearing power of each pile is a functon of the structural strength of the pile and the depth of its penetration into the earth. The lateral forces exerted against the pile can exceed the safe bearing power of the pile. As a result, the pile is either structurally deformed or caused to shift laterally through the earth. Both results undermine the strength and integrity of earth embankment walls.